Meta Collab:New User Log
Online Collaboration for College Students Hi, My name is Justin, and I am currently attending university in Chicago, IL. I am currently trying to start a website to help college students collaborate on projects, be it starting a band or building a catapult. I am therefore interested in tools which allow people to help each other online, and which can draw time from students with busy lives. I'm hoping the website will work as a testing platform to see how strangers can work with each other. ninghui48 :Welcome Justin, I like the sound of your approach! I left you a message on your talk page. look forward to your contributions. Mark Elliott 13:31, 4 October 2006 (UTC) Interactive broadcasting Hello! My name is Robert, I am a Developmental Psychologist, living and working in the UK/ EU. I found this site via a web search. I am working with a team of Economists for whom collaboration is a critical issue. So, I am hoping to add my/ their thoughts to this site as we go along, but would very much welcome insight from other members of this collaboration. I look forward to working with and hearing from you. Robert Hi - I manage two collaborative projects using radio and internet in São Paulo, Brazil. One is an Oral history reseach where people explain why they still live in an hot melting pot of 18 million souls filled with traffic jam, violence, and pollution. I launched it while moving back after 6 years in the US - Viva São Paulo. The other project is an balanced "ecossytem" composed of book publishers, State Goverment, internet users and a radio station. There, people exchange reviews for new books, and the reviews are broadcasted Leia Livro. Obrigado. Juliano p2pFoundation.net Hi, I operate a very similar encyclopedia at the Foundation for P2P Alternatives http://www.p2pfoundation.net/index.php/Main_Page, see in particular the P2P Encyclopedia http://www.p2pfoundation.net/index.php/Category:Encyclopedia I create a new category on the main page, P2P Collaborative Concepts, that directly links to your resources. Michel Bauwens http://blog.p2pfoundation.com/ :Thanks Michel! I also posted a link to your wiki at Collaboration links and noticed that we have no article on peer 2 peer technology re collaboration! If you have time/interest, I think we'd love an article, or even the beginnings of one here... ;-) Also, you might have a look at the wikicities w:c:P2P wiki if you haven't already. Cheers! Mark Elliott 22:59, 1 March 2006 (UTC) Collaboration in Business Hello, I am very excited about this project, I am curious to see what great content can be gathered. My interest is more specifically in the Business aspects of collaboration. I read about Peer to Peer collaboration . I hear talks about Collaborative Entrepreneurship , Project Economy, Swarm Intelligence and The Future of Work . I hear Ricardo Semler advocating radical ideas on how a business can be run. And I see the rise of telecommuting, and the technologies that are created to enable global teamwork as symptoms of more changes to come. Meanwhile, the documentary "The Corporation" shows us how disfunctional the current system is becoming and how unhealthy the process is for the long term. I believe that the time is ripe for new forms of doing business. The developer community has open the door with Open Source development, and the business community will follow. And because change cannot be the result of a top-down decision, because it is not realistic to try to implement in the real word concepts derived from a theory, I am therefore interested in the tools that are created that will enable this change: * Web-native Applications and the Software as a Service model, expanding Entreprise Software to the extranet (access from anywhere, but also access to the functionality by a wider audience than just employees) * Social Networks (OpenBC, LinkedIn), expanding the opportunity to establish business relationships inside and outside the entreprise, with a potential for these services to become "collaboration intranets" once the right features are provided to the user community. * Blogs, Wikis, enpowering individuals to share knowledge, express ideas * Collaboration tools (too many to list after the web2.0 frenzy), making it easier to manage groups and activities, and the related content Marc Dangeard :Hi Marc, great to have you here and looking forward to reading your contributions - hoping you can help fill in some gaps in the Business Category. I might also suggest that you subscribe to the MetaCollab email list, as well as starting your user page - this will give you a place for people to leave you messages (you also get an alert when you log in and someone has left you a message on your Talk Page). Cheers, and thanks for the contributions already! Mark Elliott 00:46, 19 March 2006 (UTC) Hello to everyone I didn't see this page at the beginning, so I wrote on Mark's talk page. But here I am. I'm developing Open Project Development, a wiki based on open projects, that are called LDIs. I think Open Projects should be based on collaboration. That's why I think this wiki could be an important information source, and mine could be a kind of "practical laboratory" where to try different tecniques of collaborating. --Let's 15:42, 25 August 2006 (UTC) Git 'er done Hi all. I'm User:CQ (Charley Quinton) and I can be found all over the Wikiverse! Wikipedia and Meta, (since 2004), Wikibooks (2005) All sorts of Wikia, Wikiversity, ... (since earlier in 2006). Meta Collab is my kind of project! CQ 19:51, 17 October 2006 (UTC) Happy collaborating everyone Hi, my name is Lutz, and I did too many things to give a comprehensive and meaningful overview here. Although our (western) society favors individualism a lot, we depend on community whether we like it or not. Cooperation and collaboration happen more often than we are aware of, and not always deliberate. This essential strategy of human survival deserves more attention, and collaboration to achieve this can prove its usefulness. Let's hope it does. --LutzGolbs 12:01, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Hey Lutz, its great you've found MetaCollab. I'm with you on the potentials of collaboration's usefulness. Actually, I wrote my phd on the topic ;-), which is here if you're interested: http://mark-elliott.net/view/Dissertation :Let me know if you have any questions/ideas regarding contributing to metacollab. :cheers! Mark Elliott 11:41, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Gaia University - Regenerative Collaboration & Development Howdy all! Ethan Roland here from Gaia University, I'm working on a Master's degree of Integrative Eco-Social Design and focusing my research on the principles and practices of collaboration. I'm particularly interested in continuing the development of a Pattern Language of collaboration -- maybe such a project is already happening on this wiki somewhere? Gaia University is germinating many such Knowledge-Sharing projects, building a supportive mycelial network of co-labs and co-laborators to bring positive regenerative action to bear on the massive ecological, economic, & cultural crises that we face in the coming years. My first contribution here brings an Integral Theory perspective to the discussion -- "The Four Quadrants of Collaboration link" was developed last fall and has been quite useful in the many collaborative endeavours I'm engaged in. Please review, comment, feed back, and enjoy! Cheers, Ethan Conditions leading to successful collaboration Hi, my Name is Helena Bukvova and I m a PhD-Student at Dresden University of Technology in Germany. I am currently writing a thesis about collaboration among researchers and I am particularly interested in the conditions which can increase the chances of collaboration among two researchers. My question at the moment is, given that two researchers don't know each other and also don't belong to the same social network (friend of a friend), what can move them to collaborate? Besides this, I am very passionate about open research and collaboration and I would like to share my interest with anyone also interested. Greetings from Germany Helena Add yourself edit me Category:Meta Collab